That one soft spot
by Ajla-chan
Summary: From as long as the world has existed, Tsurugi Kyousuke was an asshole.Even when you two first met. However, by natural happening in this world, by the influence of force, things do change. [Tsurugi x Innocent! Reader)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters ,nor you, I just own the plot. It belongs to Level 5. And blah blah blah, insert disclamer here~~ **

* * *

Since about you were seven years old, you always wondered, what is force? It was really a mystery even after all the times your dad tried to explain. He was an astronaut. Yes, he was that cool! He always tried to put force in a simple definition, to teach you, to make you understand. Yet, you never a lot of tries he made it simple and said: "Force, my sweet honey, is just what makes people and things, plants and plastic, animals- do things..."

This was actually the best definition of force he has ever said, with any other there would be millions of new questions, the ones that your mind would find. Just a curious child, that is what you were, a curious child with an innocent mind. Maybe it was the force that made the inside of your body, mostly head, to be innocent. Yet, it could be what makes you get up this morning.

Ah yes, this beautiful, beautiful morning. The first morning of many in Raimon Junior High. When you walked into the school, left behind the gray gate, the one that makes students feel as if they come every day to prison, you knew that this time it will be is a fresh new start in your life that will hopefully last longer than all of those a swift wind such as the one today, you are leaving the past past life that had to be left behind...maybe it was the force's doing...

Taking one short step, on the cold school ground, filled with blossoms, bright pink as the school tie, you made your way is the message of life: _No matter what happens, you have to keep moving forward._So here you were moving forward, with light brown shoes, making a click sound, with black leggings and a skirt, that really was not made to be worn at school, covering 1/4-th of your weak legs. Skin soft and shiny in the morning sunlight. Skin that showed up to your elbows, with a cute white sweater covering the rest.

The mind that you had, thought of the school skirt as cute not inapropriate, of the school princibal as a short old man not a pervert, of all the people in this world as polite, nice and sweet fairies not as dark devils that roam around looking out to find someone innocent minded, such as yourself, to make fun of.

To take that shiny sword, shining with darkness, to plunge it inside your heart. What will they do after that, is mostly their choice. Will they take away the light from it and drown it in darkness, will they take everything from it and make an emotionless rock from you...or will they use it to fulfilt their selfish needs, to really take away your heart, and make it their shelter from the outside world, world that isn't good enough...

Your name is (F/n) (L/n), and today...Taking a deep breath, air passing through the rosy pink lips...

"My brand new life is starting."

* * *

**Hello!~ For the ones that know me well, know I changed my writing style when they look at this. And of course as the character who changed the most I chose Tsurugi Kyousuke to be in my first story(written in this style). Yeah, Tsurugi didnt show up in this chapter but I promise he will in the next one. As for now make sure you tell me what you think in the reviews~ That is all. Now please excuse me as I go and watch FIFA! U**


	2. Chapter 2

The world could be really cruel sometimes. To some people more than others. Like Midorikawa would quote some of the Earth's sayings, so will I. _To someone life is a mother to others it is a stepmother. _But, that's just life. Life is an enemy that keeps being cruel, and our "hero" in this story is the real prove for that. Tsurugi Kyousuke. The oh so not typical everyday life teenager. The boy who under force had to grow up into a man way before he had a chance to experience happy childhood.

It felt like he was just...there. To live, to make mistakes, to suffer and the worst of all, to blame himself. Blame himself for making his brother miserable. Making his brother unable to walk, making him to want to feel anything with his legs. To live with that guilt in his mind and body. To have that feeling follow him like a shadow, that you could never get rid of. Yes, to Tsurugi life was just like Cinderella's stepmother. Never took care of him, never made anything easy, but most important, it never let him experience love. Any kind of love, to make him feel wanted... But he grew up, he is a man not a boy, he doesn't care about anything. Especially not feelings...maybe that is why he is bullying this girl, who was in love as people say: From hear to toe.

Awwww, poor girl. But that's just who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. An emotionless devil who wanted to make others feel the same way he does. Maybe that will make him feel better and it will give him some satisfaction. The crying girl stood before him. Hands over her eyes hoping to stop the tears that just keep flowing down the red cheeks, over the already well seen marks. White marks, white lines, from the salty water. The image was pathetic. Yet, that kind of image is always kept inside our memories. We all had those nights. Nights when people break down, let out their tears, not because they think it will fix problems, the stress, their life, no not because of that. People break down because they just can't keep it in anymore. And the tears are the sarrow, that leave marks, marks that fall down to go away. To show that emotions are stronger than us, to be washed away, but to never be forgotten. This girl, this pathetic image was once, Tsurugi Kyousuke himself. He remembers those nights, those months, that he cried when his big brother, the person he looked up to, went to hospital. Because it was all his fault. Why did he kick that ball with so much force? It really was his fault.

"P-p-please!"

Ah, here it comes that voice. The high voice that breaks, with sobbing and annoying whining followed by:  
"P-please senpai! Please give me the blue bento back!"

Even more tears flowing down the salty cheeks. Tsurugi Kyousuke hates images like this. The images that remind him how weak he actually was. That make the memories come back, worse that ever. Tsurugi raised one of his eyebrows up high at the pathetic girl in front of him. The girl reached up to his well toned chest, so he was a whole head and neck taller thank the pathetic Simbol. He was the wolf and she was the rabbit. So small and fragile...so breakable. He, Tsurugi Kyousuke, could break her and that horrible emotion called love coming from her heart. Making two bentos, going all that way for a boy that probably doesn't even notice her, spending money that she could use for a better cause, and also the time, that is precious in this world.

"Why should I give this back to you?"  
"B-b-because it means a lot to me!"  
"So?"  
"I-I-I just want it back. Please senpai! I need it!"  
"For that?"  
"T-to make my- uhm- friend feel better!"  
"And what happened to your so called "friend"? "  
"H-h-his older brother died!"

That froze Tsurugi Kyousuke on the spot. His deep, deep yellow-orange eyes were without any single emotion, without any single care in this world. What is that happened to his brother? He would break down. He would have no reason to live... With and empty life, heart and soul is there really a reason to keep walking on this cold ground where everyone judges you? The blue bento slid down his pale palm on it's own, right on the brown haired girl's head. It hurt, but with a big smile she bent down and took the blue bento. She looked up to the emotional minded devil and hugged him tightly. As tight as little girls grip could be, yet it was warm, full of emotion.

"Thank you so much senpai! Now the love of my life will be happy!"

With a huge grin, and a blue bento in small hands, she happily skipped down the school road to the class. Tsurugi blinked and faked fixing his clothes. Yes, every human does that. When humans feel awkward or ashamed they look down and try to fit in with everyone else, hoping they won't stand out, and let people see anything wrong they have done. It is just the human nature, nothing can get rid of the habits people have. So, Tsurugi Kyousuke, tried to fit in, tried to keep the bully act, bully face and bully doing. Too bad the innocent (h/c) haired girl, that will always say the first thing that comes to her mind, was just around the corner, her rosy pink lips breathing the morning air, and saying the words that will change the life of the two opposite people, that will later on depend on each other. But, every force no matter how strong, needs time to take effect.

"Awww~ That was so cute~"

* * *

**GET THIS GET THIS! WITHOUT THE AUTHOR NOTE THIS STORY HAS 999 WORDS! OMG! ****Sorry for the loooong waited chapter but good news are that in my notebook I have 6 chapters written to this story, so I might update faster next time. And for you dear reader unicorn, I got smacked by my brother for using his PS. So please R&R. (Read and Review). Now I am gonna go, and watch FIFA! **


End file.
